Stand Proud Slythindor
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: "How will you know if you don't let me! Why cant I do this?Is it because YOU say so! You use to say that I could do anything that I wanted if I just put my mind to it. Well I am putting my mind to it, so why aren't you letting me!" Harry has always been ill,but he becomes well enough to attend Hogwarts, but what happens when a new house is created!Will Severus still let him go!


**Lily Evans losses Holly, her first born child. She is heartbroken and afraid of having another child, but then Severus confesses his love and she finds that he is her true love and has a child with him. Little does she know that a sickness that only runs in her family is transferred to her child. What happens when she finds out and warns Severus that she wont live through the birth of her second and last child? Will he try and kill it, or let it live and keep it, let it live and leave it to die, or send it to what his own fate was; and orphanage. **

**Unknown how this story is going to go. We will both just have to figure out where everything goes.**

"Lily, where are the plates?" Severus shouted from the other room. The house was surrounded by normal sized boxes and beings as tall as he is, he can barely see over some of the stacks of them. The house was just to small for the boxes and people, but when everything had a place then everything would be okay then.

"In a box next to the sink dear!" Lily answered placing pictures of her of Severus and herself on the shelves near the fireplace. They couldn't have a mantle because the fire was used for the Floo network.

"Lily, where are the cups?" Severus's voice could be heard going throughout the small wizarding house once more.

"Next to the plates I think!" she answered him. She smiled at the pictures when they smiled up at her. She loved to look at them and see how happy she and Severus were even before Lily had gotten pregnant.

They had just gotten a home in a nice Muggle community and were currently trying to figure out where everything was placed. Well, Severus was; Lily knew where everything was.

"Lily, I cant find either of them!" Severus said leaned against the wall watching her. He smiled when he saw her holding her stomach in her soft hands. His life was perfect. Everything was good in his life again and it was all to this one amazing women that was his wife and holder of his heart.

Severus walked over slowly to her and wrapped his arms around his beloved wife and kissed the side of her red haired head and drew her closer to him. "I love you Lily Snape."

"As do I." She whispered softly. Severus smiled and looked down at her slightly bulging stomach. "I was thinking about using your name for his middle name..."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I was thinking about Harry for his/her first name." He heard music in his ears. A pure bliss. Pure white light that cast a rainbow on the most delicate of raindrops, pure happiness as he heard his wife's laughter. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the small bit of happiness that he was hearing. Nothing could ruin this.

"I think he likes his name." Lily said. Severus opened his eyes when Lily took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This is your daddy Harry. He loves your mummy very much and he is going to love you just Mummy loves you. Maybe even more then mommy."

"How do you know the baby isn't a girl? And I will love him just as much as his mother..." Severus reassured her softly rubbing a small circle with his thumb on his wife's bare stomach.

"A mother knows these things. Plus it also helps when you are gifted with Seer abilities." Lily whispered happily and that was all the convincing Severus Snape needed.

"Lily... I need your help in the kitchen. I still cant find what I am looking for..." Severus said and smiled as his wife laughed again. God he lived that sound.

"You are lucky I am here because you wouldn't know where to put anything and if you did find a place, then you wouldn't even remember where they were. It also helps if you open your eyes dear." Lily said and smacked Severus on his shoulder as she passed him to go into the kitchen.

"I still don't understand why we cant have house elves OR our wands do this for this." Severus complained as he followed her.

"Even though I am a pureblood Severus, I still know how to do things on my own and I prefur to do it this way and my way goes." she nodded and smiled getting out a plate for him and a cup.

"You do they were right on top don't you?" Lily asked.

"I know. I just wanted my wife to get it for me because she loves me?" Severus asked and hugged her close kissing her forehead. " Plus it gives me a reason to kiss you." He whispered and kissed her again slowly down her heart shaped face until he got to her lips.

"You are lucky I am your wife!" She said happily and kissed his cheek before walking away from the kitchen and into the small nursery they had set up for little Harry.


End file.
